Monkey Bank
Monkey Bank is the 3rd upgrade on Path 2 for Banana Farm in Bloons TD 5 and Bloons TD 6. When a Banana Farm gets upgraded to Monkey Bank, the farm becomes a bank controlled by monkeys. The Monkey Bank no longer drops bananas but instead generates money throughout the round, which is placed in its very own "bank account", separate from that of other Monkey Banks. Description Bloons TD 5 It costs $3,570 on Easy, $4,200 on Medium, $4,535 on Hard and $5,040 on Impoppable. It generates $450 per round which can be upgraded to $490 and $630 with the More Bananas and Banana Plantation upgrades, respectively. You may withdraw this fund at any time and the bank will hold up to $5,000. In Bloons Monkey City, the capacities and generation is increased by 50%. At the end of each round, the currently stored balance earns TBA% interest. Be aware that selling a Monkey Bank will not withdraw its cash, so before selling any Monkey Bank, it is advised to always withdraw the cash from such Monkey Banks before selling them. Bloons TD 6 It costs $2,805 on Easy, $3,300 on Medium, $3,565 on Hard and $3,960 on Impoppable. It generates $240 per round which can be upgraded to $280 and $320 with the Increased Production and Greater Production upgrades, respectively. It can store up to $7,000 and can be increased to $9,500 with Bigger Banks. At the end of each round, the currently stored balance earns 15% interest. Despite Path 3 upgrade crosspaths not seeming to be useful at increasing income, Path 3 upgrade crosspaths have utility usage. Monkey Bank with EZ Collect will highlight itself once it is full, while a Monkey Bank with the Banana Salvage upgrade will autocollect its balance when full after one round. Unlike BTD5, selling a Monkey Bank will automatically withdraw the balance stored in the bank. Efficiency BTD5 (insert info) BTD6 Income earning per round (12.0 and later) As of Version 12.0, bank income bonus has decreased from +$160 to +$150 by default. Therefore, instead of at least $240 per round, this income gain is decreased to at least $230 per round. Note: The table assumes that the Monkey Bank has been initially upgraded before the first round starts and that the result is given as when the round has ended. (After interest has been applied) Income earning per round (11.0-11.2) As of Version 11.0, bank income bonus for Level 9+ Benjamin is increased to +12% instead of +8%. Note: The table assumes that the Monkey Bank has been initially upgraded before the round starts and that the income is given as when after the round. Income earning per round (7.0-10.1) As of Version 7.0, bank account capacity is decreased for Monkey Banks, though IMF Loan bank account capacities remained the same. Note: The table assumes that the Monkey Bank has been initially upgraded before the round starts and that the income is given as when after the round. Income earning per round (pre-7.0) The following is information regarding income earning per round for the Monkey Bank before the Version 7.0 nerf that lowers the maximum bank capacity. For Version 7.0 and later, the following is still true for IMF Loans' and Monkey-Nomic's bank accounts. Note: The table assumes that the Monkey Bank has been initially upgraded before the round starts and that the income is given as when after the round. '''Note 2: '''In BTD6 v3.x, the Monkey Bank does not appear to consistently calculate interest correctly for the 0/3/x and 1/3/0 banks. The following results are the maximum of three tests Overall efficiency TBA Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) TBA Update History (BTD6) ;2.0 Cost of Monkey Bank increased ($2800 --> $3200) ;3.0 Addition of Benjamin the Code Monkey, who is able to increase the Bank interest rate ;4.0 Cost of Monkey Bank increased ($3200 --> $3300) ;7.0 Monkey Bank Max capacity lowered to $7,000 ;12.0 Monkey Bank bonus income reduced (+$160 --> +$150) Gallery Monkey Bank balance BTD5.png|Monkey Bank holding a sum of money during a few rounds, in BTD5 Bankremovebalance.png|Monkey Bank holding a sum of money during a few rounds, in Bloons Monkey City Monkey Bank Note.png steambank.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile artwork Monkey Bank BTDBM.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Monkey Bank upgrade btd5.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile upgrade icon 030-BananaFarm.png|BTD6 official artwork bank btd6.png|BTD6 upgrade as seen in the upgrades menu, prior to Version 2.0 Somebanks.png|Spamming banks, mostly 2/3/0 Banks, but one 1/3/0 and 0/3/0. 404F86FD-E3BD-48B5-9829-B1CC36C970E9.png|Monkey Bank and IMF Loan icons Bank Glow.png|0-3-2 Monkey Bank glow in Version 11.0 Bank autocollect.png|0-3-2 Monkey Bank autocollecting Monkey Bank Crosspaths.png|Monkey Bank Crosspaths (Top: Path 1, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia BTD5 *It can be quite useful if players have Dartling Guns, because of having to hover the mouse over the Monkey Bank less often than if you decide to buy a Banana Republic. *In BTD5, when upgraded to a Banana Investments Advisory, it gains money over twice as fast and can hold four times the cash, increasing the effectiveness. BTD6 *On Version 14.0 and later, Monkey Banks and their subsequent upgrades do not make bank collection sounds when collecting their accounts. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Banana Farm Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades